If The Ogre Killer Doesn't Kill You
by Alder-Elma
Summary: Title’s lame, story isn’t. I promise. Ever since Team Urameshi won, everybody in demon world hates Koto. Ogre Killer is her only friend, too much of that stuff and you’ll end up in jail. What happens when she gets roughed up at the bar? Kurama X Koto


Run of the mill _Disclaimer_-I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

'Thoughts'

"Words spoken aloud"

If the Ogre Killer Doesn't Kill You

Goose bumps ran up her spine as the door to the rowdy tavern swung open and shut again. Her ears had always been sensitive to drafts. 'Maybe I need thicker fur,' she idly thought as she flagged the barkeep down for another shot of ogre killer.

The short green skinned demon obligingly nodded to her as he slid her drink down the counter. The pretty little fox demon could barely restrain her drool. It probably wasn't a good idea to be drinking so much, at this rate she'd wake up in jail next to some big guy she really didn't care to know, but at the moment she didn't really care. It had been a hell of a day.

Her tail swayed subtly as she watched the drink come her way. 'Closer, closer, any second now.' There was raucous crash as some one-eyed freak landed on the bar. More accurately, he landed on her drink, splattering it all over her low-cut red top.

"Hey! What's the big idea here?" Koto jumped out of her stool, aggressively motioning towards the offender.

"Stay out of this Vixen." Came the gruff voice of a particularly ugly and exceptionally sweaty demon behind her.

She spun around baring her fangs. "Like hell I will. This was a brand new shirt. You're gonna pay for the dry cleaning."

"Shut up. I told you to stay out of this." He shoved her into a nearby table as he stalked toward the cyclops whom he had taken issue with.

'GROSS!' She mentally screamed as she grabbed a napkin from the neck of a nearby shirt, dunking it in some water, frantically trying to remove the sweaty mark the ugly one had left across her chest. 'Yuck, yuck, yuckety yuck….' She trailed off, being rudely interrupted in the middle of her tirade by the napkin's previous owner.

"I was trying to eat that, if you don't mind."

Koto slowly glanced down. 'Oh no,' her heart sank. That was her favorite khaki skirt covered in some sort of bloody raw looking meat.

"Um, sorry 'bout that." She put on her sweetest looking cat face, slowly getting up and backing away from the table. "You see that guy over there, you know the ugly one, he pushed me and…um…could you put down the knife please."

"That 'guy over there' is my wife!"

'Shit!' She backed into a wall. 'Wait a minute, that's not a wall.' With a grimace, she glanced over her shoulder. 'Nope, definitely not a wall.'

With the now sweaty napkin, Koto nervously tried to wipe the bloody dinner off of the three horned demons white shirt, successfully smearing it around. 'Well that's a lot better. Way to go Koto.' She thought to herself as she apprehensively looked up.

As she stood up, she noticed a mob beginning to close in around her. 'Not good.'

"Don't I know you from some where?" One of the angry voices questioned.

"Me? No, I don't think we've met." Koto tried to act non-chalant as she began to casually head for the door. 'Please don't recognize me, please don't recognize me, please don't recog…'

"Hey that's the referee from the dark tournament, that little traitor."

"She let team Urameshi get away with winning."

"Traitor!"

"Practically handed it to them on a silver platter."

There was now a huge crowd of people pushing in around her, each voicing their own opinion, though it was all the same.

"Get her."

Koto now openly ran for the door, but was stopped by a scaly hand. "Yer, not gettin' no wheres little one." The burly demon sprayed spit as he spoke.

Raising his large arm he back handed her, knocking her small form to the grimy floor and kicking her once for good measure.

She struggled to get up as another assailant aimed their foot at her stomach. She flinched in anticipation of the next blow, but looked up in confusion when it never came.

"Her calls seemed pretty fair to me." Something about that calm and confident tenor timbre struck a familiar chord in her attentive ears. Standing above her, next to a blue colored demon laid out cold on the floor, was a slim built red head. He was handsome, too, despite his distinctly human look.

"Fair, huh? Let's show him exactly where fairness gets you around here."

The mob seemed to think that was a jolly idea, as they all rushed him at once.

Koto's eyes widened in surprise as she saw the nimble demon produce a long thorny vine. 'Now, that one's definitely familiar, I'd recognize that weapon anywhere. What with the wonderfully efficient way it can deal out pain, but what's Kurama doing here?'

In one smooth sweeping motion Kurama produced his rose whip and slashed in a large circular motion leaving several demons' bodies on the ground pooled in blood. Kurama gazed around the now quiet bar, surveying the remaining patrons, though few would brave looking him in the eye.

"Would anybody else like to discuss the finer points of fair play?"

Satisfied that no one did, Kurama replaced his rose back into the long crimson locks of his hair and turned his emerald gaze to the little referee/announcer still sprawled out on the floor.

He surveyed her body for injury, but found himself checking something else out instead. 'Strange, that skirt makes her legs look much longer than those pleated shorts ever did.'

Kurama shook the thought from his head. Where had that come from? Too much time in the human world he supposed. Unfortunately for his fan club back home, human girls just didn't do it for him and it had been a very long time since he'd kept the company of a demon lass, as his Youko side often reminded him. 'But Koto for Makai's sake?' She had always seemed a bit sadistic for his taste. Not that he couldn't handle her.

Again Kurama shook his head. Focusing on the task at hand, he knelt down beside the kitsune. "Can you stand?"

"I think so," Koto replied as she got up, and then fell backwards into the wall. 'No more ogre killer for Koto,' she mentally scolded herself and then with a slight push off of the wall she stepped forward towards the door.

'Maintain Koto, you can do this,' one step, 'just a little further,' two tipsy steps, 'almost there,' three steps plus a couple of wobbles, 'stupid shoes,' four steps, 'SHIT! I hope I don't wake up in jail.'

Koto lost her balance tumbling forward into a pair of strong and steady arms and the scent of woods and roses. 'If I do wake up in jail please let it be next to him.' That was her last thought before blacking out.

* * *

a/n - Yeah!! That was fun. There is more to come, this just felt like a natural place to stop. Koto is a really easy character to write. I encourage everybody to give it a shot. Poor thing doesn't have any stories about her, she deserves better.

Please leave a review, I'm always looking for ways to improve (and I'm sure there are plenty.)


End file.
